


The Rise of the Stag's

by orphan_account



Series: The Song of the Stag's [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys Is His Own Warning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Multiple, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robert's Rebellion, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Windproud vanished beneath the angry, roiling waves of Shipbreaker Bay, Steffon and Cassana Baratheon disappearing with it, their deaths witnessed from a distance by four grief stricken boys.Robert, the heir.Orryn, the spare.Stannis, the grim.Renly, the young.The sons of Steffon Baratheon will change the Seven Kingdoms forever.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Elbert Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn, Elia Martell & Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lysa Tully Arryn/Petyr Baelish, Orryn Baratheon/Coryanne Wylde, Past Barbrey Dustin/Brandon Stark, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Stannis Baratheon/Jeyne Swann, Undisclosed Relationship(s), Unrequited Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Series: The Song of the Stag's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRRM Style

House Baratheon of Storm's End:

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fironthroneroleplaygame.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FHouse_Baratheon_of_Storm%2527s_End&psig=AOvVaw1xkGfIEn4Su-m8DJ4nuLxA&ust=1592238250463000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMCHxOzbgeoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

House Words: Ours is the Fury

-Steffon Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Lord of Storms End. Born 246 AC. Died aged 32 in 278 AC, tragically drowned in Shipbreaker Bay during a storm.

-His wife Cassana Baratheon, formerly Estermont, Lady of Storm's End. Deceased. Born 240 AC. Died aged 38 in 278 AC, tragically drowning in Shipbreaker Bay during a storm.

-Their Children:

-Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Born 262 AC. Age 18. Betrothed to Lyanna Stark.

-Orryn Baratheon, Lord of Galemont Fort, Justiciar of Storm's End and heir apparent of Storm's End and the Stormlands. Born 264 AC. Age 17

-Stannis Baratheon, Commander of the Stormlands. Born 265 AC. Age 16

-Renly Baratheon, Ward of Edwyn Estermont. Born 277 AC. Age 4

Other members of House Baratheon:

-Harbert Baratheon, Lord Treasurer of the Storm's End. Great-Uncle of Robert. Born 214 AC, age 67.

The principal houses sworn to Storm's End are Estermont, Errol, Swann, Tarth, Connington, Dondarrion, Wylde, Cafferen, Trant, Penrose, Musgood, and Bolling.

House Stark of Winterfell:

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Ffireandbloodrp.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FHouse_Stark&psig=AOvVaw0081kfJsKvxNEzgAWpR8t2&ust=1592163567103000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCOCD1d3F_-kCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)

House Words: Winter is Coming

-Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of the North. Born 239 AC, Age 42.

-His wife Lyarra Stark, Lady of Winterfell. Born 239 AC. Died 270 AC, aged 31. Died in the winter due to weakened state after the birth of Benjen Stark.

-Their Children:

-Brandon Stark, heir apparent of Winterfell and the North, the Wild Wolf. Born 262 AC, age 19. Betrothed to Catelyn Tully.

-Eddard Stark, Commander of the North, the Quiet Wolf. Born 263 AC, age 18.

-Lyanna Stark, the She-Wolf. Born 266 AC, age 15. Betrothed to Robert Baratheon.

-Benjen Stark, Ward of Brandon Umber. Born 267 AC, age 14.

The principal houses sworn to Winterfell are Manderly, Bolton, Umber, Glover, Reed, Hornwood, Karstark, Dustin, Locke, Ryswell, Flint, Cassel, Mormont, Cerwyn, Tallhart, Poole, Ironsmith, Mollen and Stane.

House Tully of Riverrun:

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Farpoiaf.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FHouse_Tully&psig=AOvVaw3Gm7OjW0bwa8IDr3nQQRBp&ust=1592190371570000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPDV7r6pgOoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

House Words: Family, Duty, Honor

-Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun, Lord Paramount of the Trident. Born 239 AC, age 42.

-His brother, Brynden 'the Blackfish' Tully, Guardian of Lysa Tully, Master of the Hunt for Lord Hoster. Born 243 AC, age 38.

-His wife Minisa Tully, formerly Whent, Lady of Riverrun. Born 241 AC, died in childbirth in 280 AC, aged 39.

-Their Children:

-Edmund Tully, died stillborn 260 AC.

-Denys Tully, died stillborn 262 AC.

-Catelyn Tully, Lady of Riverrun, Born 265 AC, age 16. Betrothed to Brandon Stark.

-Lysa Tully, Ward of Brynden 'the Blackfish' Tully. Born 267 AC, age 14.

-Edmure Tully, heir apparent of Riverrun and the Trident. Born 273 AC, age 8.

-Patrek Tully, died stillborn 280 AC.

The principal houses sworn to Riverrun are Whent, Mallister, Frey, Darry, Blackwood, Vance, Ryger, Bracken, Piper, Vypren, Perryn, and Chamber

House Arryn of the Eyrie:

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Ficeandfire.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FHouse_Arryn&psig=AOvVaw0osaWZMIM_O3ubVv1fL148&ust=1592190470723000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPiW_e6pgOoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)

House Words: As High as Honour

-Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale, Warden of the East. Born 219 AC age 62.

-His first wife, Jeyne Arryn, formerly Royce. Born 214 AC, died in childbirth, 250 AC, aged 36.

-His second wife, Rowen Arryn, Born 230 AC, died 262 AC after a period of illness, aged 32.

-Their Children:

-Jeyne Arryn, Died stillborn 250 AC.

-His brother, Ronnel Arryn, Lord of the Gates of the Moon, Born 228 AC, died 262 AC from a bad belly, aged 34.

-His wife, Alayne Arryn, formerly Belmore, Born 232 AC, age 39.

Their Children:

-Elbert Arryn, heir apparent to the Eyrie and Vale, Born 262 AC, age 18.

Distant Kin:

-Denys, 'the Darling of the Vale' Arryn, Lord of the Gates of the Moon. Born 252 AC, age 29.

-His wife, Alyssa Arryn, formerly Waynwood, Lady of the Gate of the Moon. Born 246 AC, age 35.

The principal houses sworn to the Eyrie are Royce, Hunter, Waynwood, Belmore, Redfort, Grafton, Sunderland, Arryn of the Gates of the Moon, Waxley, Corbray, Templeton, Lynderly, Donniger, Crayne, Hersy, Moore, Harbottle, Wydman, Darkholme, Upcliff, Elesham, Lipps, Saul, Baelish and Pryor.

House Lannister:

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgameofthrones.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FHouse_Lannister&psig=AOvVaw3eN7aU0BLxYVTUW_sEUado&ust=1592241326101000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNC0tafngeoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

House Words: Hear me Roar!

-Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport, former Hand of the King. Born 242 AC, age 39.

-His wife, Joanna Lannister, former Lady of the Rock, former Lady in waiting to Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Born 246, died from complications in childbirth 273 AC, aged 27.

-Their Children:

-Cersei Lannister, the Light of the West, Lady of the Rock, Twin of Jaime Lannister. Born 266 AC, age 15.

-Jaime Lannister, the Young Lion, Kingsguard to King Aerys II Targaryen, Twin of Cersei Lannister, former squire of Lord Sumner Crakehall. Born 266 AC, age 15.

-Tyrion Lannister, the Imp, heir apparent to Casterly Rock and the Westerlands. Born 273 AC, age 8.

-His brother Kevan Lannister, Castellan of Casterly Rock. Born 244 AC, age 37.

-His wife Dorna Lannister, formerly Swyft. Born 257 AC, age 24.

-His sister, Genna Frey, formerly Lannister. Born 245 AC, age 36.

-Her husband, Emmon Frey. Born 238 AC, age 43.

-Their Children:

-Cleos Frey. Born 265 AC, age 16.

-Lyonel Frey. Born 276 AC, age 5.

-His brother Tygett Lannister, Commander of the Westerlands. Born 250 AC, age 31.

-His wife Darlessa Lannister, formerly Marbrand. Born 263 AC, age 18.

-His brother Gerion Lannister, Justiciar of Casterly Rock. Born 255 AC, age 26.

The principal houses sworn to Casterly Rock are Crakehall, Lydden, Swyft, Marbrand, Lefford, Kenning, Serrett, Brax, Westerling, Lannister of Lannisport, Garner, Broom, Farman, Sarsfield, Hamell, Clegane and Yarwyck. 

House Tyrell:

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgotrp.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FHouse_Tyrell&psig=AOvVaw3XM2_sf5DcUuwjzJSEu2Tz&ust=1592237162552000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPjT_e3XgeoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

House Words: Growing Strong

-Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Reach, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach. Born 256 AC, age 25.

-His wife Alerie Tyrell, formerly Hightower, Lady of Highgarden. Born 260 AC, age 21.

-Their Children:

-Willas Tyrell, heir apparent of Highgarden and the Reach. Born 276 AC, age 4.

-Garlan Tyrell, Born 277 AC, age 3

-His mother, Olenna Tyrell, formerly Redwyne, Matriarch of House Tyrell, Spymaster of the Reach. Born 228 AC, age 53.

The principal houses sworn to Highgarden are Redwyne, Rowan, Fossoway, Caswell, Merryweather, Oakheart, Crane, Chester, Footly, Tarly, Costayne, Yelshire, Ambrose, Webber, Willum, Florent, Westbrook, Ball, Cockshaw and Norridge. 

House Martell:

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgameofthrones.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FHouse_Martell&psig=AOvVaw1ZqrD7oefeiv3XC4RdLA7y&ust=1592237875377000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPDZqtHageoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

House Words: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

-Doran Martell, Lord of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne. Born 248 AC, age 33.

-His wife, Princess Mellario of Norvos, Lady of Sunspear. Born 251 AC, age 30.

-Their Children:

-Arianne Martell, heir of Sunspear and the Principality of Dorne. Born 276 AC, age 5.

-Quentyn Martell. Born 281 AC, age 0.

-His brother, Oberyn Martell, Spymaster of Dorne. Born 258 AC, age 23.

-His paramour, Ellaria Sand. Born 267 AC, age 14.

-His Children:

-Obara Sand. Born 272 AC, age 9.

-Nymeria Sand. Born 275 AC, age 6.

-Tyene Sand. Born 277 AC, age 4

-Sarella Sand. Born 281 AC, age 0.

-His sister, Elia Targaryen, formerly Martell, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, Lady of Dragonstone. Born 257 AC, age 24.

-Her husband, Rhaegar Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone, Heir to the Iron Throne, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. Born 259 AC, age 22.

-Their Children:

-Rhaenys Targaryen, heir of Dragonstone, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. Born 280 AC, age 1.

Other Members of House Martell:

-Ser Lewyn Martell, Doran's Uncle. Knight of the Kingsguard. Born 233 AC, age 48.

-Ser Manfrey Martell, Doran's Cousin, Castellan of Sunspear, Commander of Dorne. Born 258 AC, age 23.

The principal houses sworn to Sunspear are Yronwood, Fowler, Uller, Dayne, Jordayne, Vaith, Dalt, Blackmont amd Santagar.

House Targaryen:

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fawoiaf.westeros.org%2Findex.php%2FHouse_Targaryen&psig=AOvVaw02QRgaTviaDVowxrOS_P3C&ust=1592249404638000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLjC-LOFguoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

House Words: Fire and Blood

-His Grace Aerys II Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. Born 244 AC, age 38.

-Her Grace Rhaella Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Lady of the Red Keep. Born 245 AC, age 36.

-Their Children:

-Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, Heir to the Iron Throne, Lord of Dragonstone. Born 259 AC, age 22.

-His Wife, Elia Targaryen, formerly Martell, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, Lady of Dragonstone. Born 257 AC, age 24.

-His Children:

-Rhaenys Targaryen, heir of Dragonstone, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. Born 280 AC, age 1.

-Daeron Targaryen, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. Born 264 AC, age 17.

-Shaena Targaryen, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, died stillborn 267 AC.

-Aerion Targaryen, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, died a sickly infant on the 269 AC.

-Aegon Targaryen, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, died 273 AC due to poor health.

-Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, died a sickly infant, 274 AC.

-Viserys Targaryen, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, born 276 AC, age 5.

The principal houses sworn to House Targaryen of King's Landing are Tyrell, Lannister, Baratheon, Stark, Tully, Arryn, Greyjoy, Martell, Rykker, Targaryen of Dragonstone, Rosby, Hayford, Velaryon, Stokeworth, Massey, Staunton, Bourney, Bywater, Chelstead, Farring, Gaunt and Langward.

The principal houses sworn to House Targaryen of Dragonstone are Celtigar, Bar Emmon and Sunglass.

House Greyjoy:

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fawoiaf.westeros.org%2Findex.php%2FHouse_Greyjoy&psig=AOvVaw1R1ZCOX0Hw0x6tyMzZS3sh&ust=1592251486783000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIDe5sWNguoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

House Words: We do not Sow

-Quellon Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of Pyke, Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands. Born 225 AC, age 56.

-His first wife, Sona Greyjoy, formerly Stonetree. Born 225 AC, died a natural death 256 AC, aged 31.

-Their Children:

-Harlon Greyjoy, Born 254 AC, died under suspicious circumstances in 268 AC, aged 14.

-Quenton Greyjoy, Born 255 AC, died a natural death in 256 AC, aged 1.

-Donel Greyjoy, Born 256 AC, died a natural death in 257 AC, age 1.

-His second wife, Asha Greyjoy, formerly Sunderly. Born 239 AC, died a natural death 278 AC, aged 39.

-Their Children:

-Balon Greyjoy, heir apparent of Pyke and the Iron Islands, Born in 257 AC, age 24.

-Euron Greyjoy, Spymaster of the Iron Islands, Born in 258 AC, age 23.

-Victarion Greyjoy, Commander of the Iron Islands, Born 261 AC, age 20.

-Urrigon Greyjoy, Born 269 AC, age 12.

-Aeron Greyjoy, Born 270 AC, age 11.

-His third wife, Alys Greyjoy, formerly Piper, Lady of Pyke. Born 258 AC, age 23.

-Their Children:

-Robin Greyjoy, Born 281 AC, age 0.

The principal houses sworn to Pyke are Harlaw, Goodbrother, Drumm, Saltcliffe, Botley, Orkwood, Wynch, Blacktyde, Tawney and Farwynd.

The Small Council of His Grace Aerys II Targaryen:

Hand of the King-Owain Bourney

Master of Laws-Symond Staunton

Master of Coin-Qarlton Chelsted

Master of Whisperers-Varys 'the Spider'

Lord Commander of the Kingsguard-Gerold Hightower

Grand Maester-Pycelle


	2. Orryn I, Daeron I

**Orryn**

Orryn Baratheon stood atop the parapets of Storm’s End, his blue eyed gaze fixated on the training yard below, where his younger brother, Stannis, fought the Master-at-Arms of Storm’s End, Ser Gawen Wylde.

Stannis raised his heater shield, the Stag of House Baratheon standing proudly upon it, blocking a savage overhead stike from Ser Gawen, who had lowered his guard and left himself open to attack. Stannis ruthlessly exploited his opponent’s mistake, slamming his blunted blade into Ser Gawen’s bronze breastplate and causing his older opponent to stagger backwards.

Stannis advanced, icy blue eyes cold and face hard and grim.

“My lord!” A voice cried to Orryn’s right, and he turned from the duel below to see the maester of Storm’s End, Cressen, approaching him with a letter in hand.

“Maester.” Orryn greeted warmly, his sky blue eyes shining with warmth towards the elderly maester. The man had taught Orryn sums and the histories of the realm when he and Stannis were boys,and for a long time Orryn

had looked up to the man as a father figure. The man had served house Baratheon well and for decades,and Orryn hoped he would continue to do so for many years to come.

“A raven from the Eyrie my lord.” Cressen said, handing out the sealed and unbroken letter, which Orryn took with a frown. The last news from the Eyrie bore news of Robert siring a bastard, a Stone named Mya, something that had stopped the previously constant influx of betrothal proposals to the Lord of Storm’s End. No one wished to be married to a whore-monger nor did they wish to have their daughter's dishonoured by one. “It arrived at the break of dawn.”

“Why was I not notified of this earlier?” Orryn asked, frown deepening as he looked at the maester.

“My foolish acolytes thought it unimportant.” Cressen grumbled. “I was informed just after I broke my fast.”

Orryn nodded, eyeing the Arryn sigil wearily. He did not trust the man who had took his older brother away from him and his home for so long. It did not help Robert visited only once every four moons and even then he spent most of his time counting down the days until his return to the Eyrie.

“Do you believe I have another niece or perhaps a nephew this time?” Orryn asked the maester, who had been watching Stannis duel with fatherly pride in his eyes.

“Unlikely after the scolding he received from his Stark friend.” Cressen replied with mirth in his tone. “Though with your elder brother who knows?”

Orryn chuckled at the memory of Eddard Stark berating Robert about siring a bastard, his anger fuelled by Robert’s constant nagging about arranging a betrothal between himself and Eddard’s younger sister, Lyanna.

“I hope it is not a nephew, imagine a second Robert running around the Vale?” Orryn exclaimed, prompting the elderly maester to chuckle.

  
Orryn sighed and his face fell sombre once again as he pulled off the Arryn seal and unfolded the parchment, his sky blue eyes analysing each and every word carefully. He read the letter twice before giving it to the maester who proceeded to skim read it thrice over.

“A betrothal between Elbert Arryn and Lysa Tully?” Cressen asked incredulously, staring at Orryn as the second son of Steffon Baratheon turned to face his brother in the yard.

“It would appear so.” Orryn murmured, gaze fixated on his younger brother as Stannis mercilessly drove back Ser Gawen.

Robert had given Orryn permission to marry off both himself and Stannis when he had left Orryn acting Lord of Storm’s End earlier that year. Orryn hoped to marry a lady of the Stormlands to solidify House Baratheon’s ties to the lands they ruled over and he had also been negotiating with Lord Tully for the better half of the year to marry Lysa to Stannis, who he intended to give a hold fast within in his own lands around the Galemont Fort. The sudden betrothal to Elbert Arryn threw a clear hurdle in that plan and Orryn felt enraged at the fact Lord Tully had been leading him on for the better part of a year.

Cressen wisely chose to remain silently, knowing the furious mood that his old student was in as Orryn gripped onto the wooden railing furiously.

In the training yard below, Stannis slammed his shield into Ser Gawen’s helmeted face and swung his blade downwards in to the back of the Master-at-Arms’ knee, causing the Wylde to fall onto one knee as Stannis raised his blade to the Ser’s neck.

“Yield.” Stannis demanded coldly, eyes fixated on Ser Gawen,whose shoulders slumped as he conceded defeat.

“I yield.” Ser Gawen declared, taking the arm Stannis offered as he was pulled to his feet by his defeater.

“Well done Stannis!” Orryn yelled proudly with a beaming grin on his face, startling his younger brother.

  
“It took longer than last time.” Stannis complained with self-vitriol, face stone yet his eyes warm at the sight of his one year older brother.

  
“That’s because your getting old Stannis!” Orryn replied with a mischievous grin and Stannis rolled his eyes in response.

  
“I’ll see you at supper little brother?” Orryn asked and Stannis nodded curtly, receiving a large smile from his brother in reply before Orryn led Maester Cressen to the rookery, leaving Stannis in the training yard below, where he began to strip off his armour and place his shield and blunted sword on the weapons rack before leaving to find some food and water.

* * *

**Daeron**

Daeron Targaryen stood at the bow of The Silver Prince, purple eyes fixated on the growing sight of King’s Landing as the city loomed on the horizon like a brewing storm cloud, silver hair blowing in the salty breeze.

He had spent two moons at Dragonstone, spending his time away from courtly intrigue with his one year old niece, who had just learnt how to crawl and was already running circles around him and her father.

Daeron couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face when he thought of little Rhaenys, who could somehow manage to be both adorable and frustrating at the same time.

“The joys of parenthood.” His mother had said with a pointed look, which Daeron had chosen to pointedly ignore.

“Not until I know.” Daeron murmured to himself, thinking of yellowed nails and green flame flickering in purple manic purple eyes.

“Know what my son?” Asked the loving voice of his mother, who strode toward Daeron as regally as she could on the rocking deck.

“Nothing mother.” Daeron replied with a fake smile, not wishing to get involved in yet another argument with his mother about marrying him off to some lordlings daughter for an alliance.

Rhaella raised an elegant brow, a warning look on her face as she stared at him.

“Honestly mother.” Daeron stammered, and he realised his mistake when her warning gaze turned into a pointed glare.

“I raised you from the moment I birthed you Dae.” Rhaella stated in a biting tone only scolding mothers had. “I know when something is bothering you, and it is always better to talk about your problems rather than bottling the problems up and allowing them to build up and up until they are taller than the Wall.”

Daeron sighed and turned his gaze out to the growing sight of King’s Landing, the Red Keep tall and ominous from its position of Aegon’s Hill, the tallest of the three hills in King’s Landing.

“It’s nothing mother.” Daeron murmured distantly and his mother sighed sadly before nodding and leaving her son alone, knowing she would not get through to him when he was in one of his moods.

Daeron could not tell his mother his deepest fear. He did not wish to put her in that position, him talking about how he feared he would one day end up like his mad father, cruel to his wife and family and madder than Aerion Brightflame, who believed he would become a dragon if he drank wildfire.

Daeron knew what his father did to his mother, he knew what he did to her after he burned someone alive for treason. And for years Daeron had been powerless and unable to stop it. Every time he heard her screams or saw her bruises he told himself “This is the last time he will hurt her.” and that thought allowed him to sleep easier at night until the next time it happened, and he would cradle his weeping mother and think “This is the last time he will hurt her.” and the cycle would go on and on until Daeron realised the only way he could help his mother was by killing his father.

“Cursed be the kinslayer.”

Daeron realised he did not care anymore. If killing his father meant saving his mother then so be it.

Daeron also realised he was too much of a coward to do such a thing, too weak to draw his blade and strike down the man who was destroying his family.

So Daeron would do what he always did, comfort his mother whilst he waited for Rhaegar to finally depose their mad father.

The Silver Prince passed beneath the shadow of the Red Keep, nearing the docks, where Rhaegar saw his father’s Hand, flank by a dozen sycophants and snakes disguised as loyal courtiers waiting The Silver Prince to dock.

“And so it re-begins.” Daeron muttered mirthlessly as The Silver Prince shuddered to a stop and lowered it’s gangplank, offering his arm to his mother, who looped hers through it and walked by his side down the gangplank and onto the docks.

“Your Graces.” Greeted Owain Bourney, Hand of the King for Aerys the Mad, bowing with the dozen courtiers behind him.

“Rise.” His mother commanded, being the person highest on the pecking order at that moment in time. “It is delightful to be back in King’s Landing once more.”

“Where is my father Lord Owain.” Daeron demanded, and his mother pinched his arm discreetly.

  
“His Grace is questioning traitors who would seek to depose him.” Lord Owain replied, his voice weathered and scratchy, the sixty-one year old appraising Daeron with hazy brown eyes. “He sent me here to escort your Grace and her Grace the Queen to the Red Keep.”

Daeron nodded, eyes glancing through the crowd and noticing there was no Kingsguard present bar Ser Oswell Whent, who had gone with Daeron and his mother to Dragonstone.

“Best not keep His Grace waiting.” Daeron declared and Owain nodded in agreement.

“A wheelhouse awaits you your Grace.” Owain announced and Rhaella curtsied and offered a polite thank you before going with Ser Oswell into the wheelhouse.

  
“What happened whilst I was gone?” Daeron asked Lord Bourney as they rode through Flea Bottom side by side.

“Nothing notable.” Bourney replied quietly, eyes fixated on the road ahead. “He burned a dozen men and met with his pyromancers every fortnight.”

Daeron nodded, relieved his father hadn’t done something foolish whilst he was away.

  
“Thank you for keeping me up to date Lord Hand.”

  
“I’m loyal to House Targaryen my prince, just like you.”

Daeron nodded again, unsurprised Rhaegar had managed to plant one of his supporters on the Small Council. He was much better at playing the game than Daeron ever was, though it surprised him Rhaegar managed to plant his loyalist in the most powerful position on the Small Council.

“Indeed I am my lord.” Daeron murmured as they ascended Aegon’s Hill and neared the daunting Red Keep. “Indeed I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter was much longer but I didn't save it and lost my progress. This is what I remembered and I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be much longer with more characters and POV's. It will be released on Wednesday 24th. 
> 
> If it's crap tell me what's wrong and I'll try to do better. If you liked it tell me what you liked and I'll try to either expand or do more of it in later chapters.


End file.
